


SNF

by luv_iceberg



Category: NewS (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Jealous Massu, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sleeping Together, Sleepy/Unconscious Sex, So many kisses, Sweet Shige
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 18:21:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17751080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luv_iceberg/pseuds/luv_iceberg
Summary: SNF=Saturday Night Fuck





	SNF

玄关灯骤亮，拖沓的人影穿过起居室。他瞧了眼沙发上的室友，腰后垫着靠枕，双腿无力地岔开，左手摊在一旁，指间夹着书页，双眼阖得安稳。  
“醒醒。”増田貴久弯下腰，凑到他跟前说。  
“……回来了？”加藤シゲアキ很快转醒，抬手揉揉眼睛，动作一气呵成。“准备了点可可，我去热一热。”  
不等反应他便起身撒开步子，快到厨房时因为脚软还扶了下门。増田笑着低咳一声，看向脚边，书躺在了地上。

増田坐在床上，歪着头慢悠悠擦着头发，浮动的视线渐渐静止。沙发椅坐垫是买椅子送的，香槟色雪尼尔绒面，进家门起就没少被嫌弃，他都记不清自己搪塞过加藤多少次“知道了”“就要换了”。松软且耐脏，除掉同房间整体色调稍显出入，没什么大问题。  
礼仪周正的两声敲门，増田正想说门没锁，“まっすー，可以进来吗？”  
“进。”  
室友默默推门又默默带上门，一言不发到了他跟前，不等发问，先说道，“礼拜六，老规矩。”  
増田扯了扯黏在脖子上的毛巾，对上那双惺忪未消的眼睛，睫毛不堪倦意也耷拉了下来。他还在思考加藤刚才那句话，嘴却先一步抢白道，“哦。”  
加藤边揉眼睛边点了下头，在他两腿间蹲了下来。忙了一天，在热水、泡沫冲洗下终于松弛下来的意识倏地紧张起来。増田注意到两人的姿势有些微妙。  
“我说……”  
裤头被轻轻褪了下来，在他明白过来那番话所指前，身体的中心已被对方接管，他能清晰感觉到掌心的柔软和略低的体温——加藤无意识地呼出一口气，带来一缕潮湿的暖风。他仰起头注视着増田，用谈正事的沙哑嗓音道，“今天累了吧，我来。”

几乎平息的欲望在听他吐露最后一个音的瞬间复苏，増田身体一震，想要抽身，却在战栗中意识到，缠绕肉柱的不是汗涔涔的手指，而是更为柔软湿润的器官。  
“……呼。”  
加藤的舌从后到前拂过一侧，再是另一侧，当舌尖从玫瑰色的柱头擦过，他下意识动了动喉头，发出一记无法忽视的吞咽声。増田对自己迅速高昂起来的欲望无能为力，罕见地忸怩起来，不安分的屁股偷偷往后挪。  
“别乱动。”加藤低声命令道，接着不动声色张嘴吞下那不算陌生的肉柱，无视口腔对异物生来的排斥感，听凭它一寸一寸滑过嘴唇、擦过牙齿、游过舌面，然后侵入喉管。  
“シゲ……”  
加藤一手轻扶恋人的膝头，双眼半睁，专注于唇间舌上的触感，与初尝美食无异——同増田的手一样，血管匀称分布，因充血愈发凸起、发硬；筋皮前缘则柔软如扇贝裙边；头部圆润软嫩，在不断刺激下渗出前液；而最教他着迷的，是増田身上透着清洁感的男性气味，他在冷静分辨各种感官的同时欲罢不能。  
“……呲溜……呲溜。”  
随时间流逝，房间里弥漫开吞吐吮吸的水声和勉强克制的喘息声。经验寥寥使得加藤不得不不时滑动喉头，咽下盈满口腔的体液。也许是动作过快，每每清空形成的负压都让増田禁不住打冷颤。  
“シ……シゲ……”増田尽力稳住自己的声音，但掩饰不了吐字结尾的颤音，自双腿间扩散开的麻痹的舒畅感令注意力难以为继。他一手抚上那不住晃动的脑袋，纠结成簇的发似雨后初生的蔓，从他指缝间冒了出来，“可以……可以了。”  
“不寻……”加藤说得口齿不清，近日瘦削下来的双颊再次被硬物塞得鼓鼓囊囊，“乖矩就是乖矩……”得空用指背抹掉嘴角漏过的一串涎水。

不知是苦恼还是欢喜，増田摇摇头，在继续乖乖待着和起身离开间犹豫了一下。像是察觉到了他的动摇，加藤紧追不舍，不但加快了往复的速度，舌尖更不时刮过淌下蜜汁的出口，血管搏动，柱体胀大，愈演愈烈，他下颌酸胀得几乎丧失知觉，甚至完全没意识到用力按上自己脑壳的手。  
“シゲ……不行……”増田极少在人前表现的低沉气声被汗水调和出忘情到失控的滋味，“要……去了……”  
“……”加藤回以同样急促的鼻息和吞咽声，贪婪呼吸着混合了情欲气息的潮热空气。  
“……哈……シゲ、シゲ……”  
他屏住呼吸，不愿错过恋人到达高潮的任何细节——它有力地跳动着、颤抖着，不断膨大，蓄势待发。加藤突然想看看増田的表情，微微仰面，抬了抬眼。  
増田最后一丝自持的弦由此绷断。那张教他深深恋慕、端丽又不失男性气魄的面孔，可以为了服务他的欲望做到这一切，他眼中流露的天真、高傲与一丝脆弱于他是最特别的媚药。  
“！……”  
一瞬震颤，加藤能清楚感觉到恋人的芯在口腔中抽动着，溅射出几股温热的液体。等到不再有动静，他迅速放出肉柱，捂着嘴冲回自己房的卫生间。

“最近咖啡喝太多咯。”  
加藤回到恋人的房门前，擦了下湿漉漉的嘴唇，咂着舌头说。増田无言地走到他跟前，张开粗壮的手指，温柔地揉着他的脑袋。直到这时，加藤才察觉脑壳上的阵阵胀痛。一股暖烘烘的热气吹得他不禁眯起一边的眼睛，接着，清醒地感觉到増田在脑袋最酸疼处落下的吻。  
“对不起。”  
“既然是定好的规矩……”  
没说完的话被缠绵的吻搅得支离破碎，増田只能感觉到茉莉花味漱口水的清香和微微辛辣。他一手把住对方年届三旬肌肉柔软的身体，一手沿体侧滑下，熟练地游走到他渐渐昂起头的肉芯……“啵”的一声，加藤挣开他，也一把拍掉他攀附上来的手。  
“好了，你也累了。回去睡了。”  
増田看着他双颊分明染上淡淡潮红，双手欲盖弥彰地遮住胯下，一时哑口无言。相视一眼，加藤撇了撇嘴，局促地转身要走。  
“シゲ！”増田急中生智叫了声，对方停下了脚步，但没回头。“……嗯，一起睡吧。”  
照以往，加藤肯定会煞有其事吐槽他一通，毕竟“増田貴久的床”在他甚至増田自己心里都与逆鳞画上了等号。可这回，加藤只是“哦”了一下，边往外走边说自己去去就回。

増田坐在被窝里，床头灯映出他的轮廓，在算不上空荡的房间里倒显落寞。他觉得自己已经等了个把钟头，却不愿看床头闹钟一眼。偏朦胧的灯光照得白色的沙发椅竟肖似行刑椅，真该一开始就把坐垫换掉，他恨恨地想。这时，响起了拧门把的声音，接着，加藤轻手轻脚走了过来。见増田还没睡，意外之余也松了口气。  
“睡吧。”  
他小心地掀开被子一角，进了被窝，对于同睡一床被子没发表任何意见。发现増田坐在原地没动，他凑上来碰了下嘴唇，不等回应，便睡了下去。増田扭头望着他的侧脸，方才脑中的电光石火慢慢熄了火，抬手关了灯，也睡下。  
眼前是加藤头发乱蓬蓬的后脑勺，大圆领T恤使得他得以一览恋人线条优美的后脖颈。増田的手指与之相距不过几公分，他在原地摆弄了几下，假想着触碰时感受到的光洁、温润。  
“まっすー，”遐思由此被打断，“晚安。”  
“……晚安。”

已经够了，他说着后退几步。想要追上前去，却发现自己动弹不得。  
まっすー，我们就这样吧……片场再见。  
……什么意思，不是应该一起回去吗？可是他头也不回地走远了……  
身体可以动了，双脚像是穿上千斤重的铁靴，但顾不得了，一心只想追上越来越远、越来越淡的背影。雨或是雪一粒一粒打在脸上、身上，却没有任何知觉。  
……不知跑了多久，终于赶上了他，就在眼前几步之遥。然而，他的身边已多了另一个人，一张模糊得没法辨认的面孔，却牵着他的手，他的脸上难掩欣喜。  
啊，没有脸的人转头看了过来，他也看了过来，冷冷地，就像第一次见面时那样。  
这人，不认识，他说着，勾起嘴角。

“……！”  
増田忽然惊醒。视线渐渐聚焦，他反应过来此刻床上不止自己一个。他隐约觉得自己醒来前梦到些不怎么愉快的情节，可这没法解释为何他两腿间的欲望也一并苏醒。加藤右侧躺背对着他，许是熟睡，呼吸声缓而沉，听着令人心安。  
“シゲ。”  
他试探着轻唤了声，没反应。増田长舒一口气，往前蹭了蹭，恋人身上带着体温的幽幽皂香教他贪恋地深深呼吸上一口，不曾意识到自己已情不自禁地吻上那在黑暗中愈显白皙的后颈。他顿了顿，调笑似地吐出舌尖，快速舔了下加藤的耳廓，清醒时他总是左躲右闪，推诿以自己怕痒。  
“……”  
察觉对方动了动，増田稍稍与他拉开些距离，但只依稀听到他耳语般低声嘀咕了一下，很快呼吸又平稳下来。増田动了再做些什么的心思，伸手隔着衣服轻抚加藤的后背两下，见没动静，手沿着脊背游了下去，转眼到了腰下尾椎处。这是加藤比较喜欢的一条浅色内裤，増田记得他有次提过，说蓝色竖条很像挂着雨痕的玻璃窗。  
说到玻璃，他回忆起某次加藤趁他洗澡跑进来捣乱。两人难得玩性大发打闹了一通，不知怎么的就擦枪走了火，双方还为要不要关掉水据理力争了几句。后来因为体力不支，加藤只得靠淋浴间的玻璃支撑身体……増田回想着个中细节，一手下意识伸进自己支得很高的帐篷，浅浅喘息着摩挲起自己的中心。全不知情的加藤还保持着原本的姿势，安静地睡着，呼吸声起伏的海浪吞没了増田引燃的情欲。  
“……シゲ……”  
他低语着，壮起胆子将手停在了对方内裤的松紧带上，边深呼吸边做好万一吵醒老实交代的觉悟。幸运的是，这条裤子大概穿了有阵子，比想象中的容易扒拉开。正打算进一步动作，増田记起早上翻抽屉无意瞥见了一件东西——他摸出抽屉里的管状物，凭手感推开翻盖，挤出些胶状液体附在手指上。  
因为椰子味，被加藤以“以后还怎么吃椰子味食物”为由拒绝而落灰，谁又想这会儿倒派上用场，増田暗暗苦笑。他悄悄接近，抬起食指缓缓探进那与主人一样沉睡着的秘洞，虽有润滑，指端还是受到了相当的阻力，无意识下肉壁仍然尽责地把他往外推。冷不丁加藤头一动，他立时僵住。  
“……嗯。”  
加藤鼻哼着叹息一声，脑袋蹭了蹭枕头，并没有醒。増田如释重负，耐着性子继续用手指开路，打着圈按摩周围的软肉。开始适应异物侵入，甬道逐渐松懈下来，体温加热下润滑液化成略粘稠的水状，绵密包裹住増田关节分明的食指，他隐约还能感觉到内壁粗糙的褶皱。  
待手指活动基本无碍，他尝试再加入一根。润滑剂略凉，接触穴口的一霎激起一记自发的收缩，在増田看来更像一种无言的邀请。他在加藤的体内探索起来，专注于指腹的不同感受——平滑或粗糙，旁若无物或负隅顽抗，直到他按到一块与周遭相比明显坚实些的活肉，加藤的呼吸急促了起来。増田加快了手上的动作，有意识不时攻向那点，不多时肉壁就难耐地吸吮起他来，每动一下便有“跐溜跐溜”的发泡声，陆续泌出液体顺着手指淌下来。  
鼻腔里充斥着椰子的香味、男性的气味和加藤身上的皂香，増田越发觉得胯下涨得生疼。虽知这样做等于乘人之危，但理智在肉欲、迷恋和毫无来由的征服欲前无异螳臂当车。他撤下手指，给自己上了大量的润滑液，凭手感找到恋人的隐秘之所，稍事稳定心神，然后轻轻把自个儿推入对方体内。  
“……シゲ，”出乎意料的紧窒教他进退不得，“放松……”  
但他马上意识到，加藤尚在睡梦中，不可能对他的话作出反应。无奈间，他叹了口气，吐息挠过耳朵，加藤浑身上下一颤，微微转了转身，意外将埋入身体的楔推得更深了些。増田由此摆脱困境，基本可以顺利出入。他不敢轻举妄动，而是耐心等待对方的呼吸稳定，过了几分钟，才缓缓挺进。  
“シゲ、シゲ……”  
不一会儿，加藤的喘息也与他的唤声同步起来，増田兴奋地做了个深呼吸，接着一鼓作气把肉芯整个埋了进去。虽有多次床笫之欢，可他还是第一次把自己完全送入恋人的秘道。他促息着，享受着四周的活肉紧紧缠住他，挤压着他的前端，仿佛迫不及待就要榨取他的汁液。他动情地亲吻着恋人细嫩的后颈，甚至想咬上一口。  
“……唔……唉！”  
加藤哀叹声更响了，人也不安分地扭动起来。见势不妙，増田忙退了出去，柱头垂下长长一丝黏液。果不其然，加藤翻了个身，整个人仰面躺在了床上，把原本的主人挤到了一边。

“……まっすぅ，做甚么……”他半睁一只眼，问得迷迷糊糊。  
事已至此，也只有一错到底，増田打定主意，毫不避讳地爬到对方身上。  
“做舒服的事。”  
看得出加藤努力想睁眼，可睡魔实在太强大，他只能闭着眼口齿不清地哼哼，“苏服么……好啊……”  
不给他继续嘀咕的机会，増田俯下身封住了他的嘴，引诱他的舌与之相搏。虽说半梦半醒，可加藤的好胜心并不会放过这个机会，在几回合处于下风后，忽然好斗地向来者挑衅起来。缠斗间，増田褪下他的内裤，又顺手攀上他早已湿淋淋的肉柱，熟练地爱抚起来。  
“唔，不寻……”加藤趁换气的工夫说道。  
増田眼中闪过一丝邪念，一手继续动作，另一手卷起恋人用作睡衣的大号T恤，胸前两颗成熟的果实任人品尝。他用舌头卷住其中一颗，随心拨弄起来。  
“……唔，布要……”  
加藤像条奄奄一息的鱼，在床上有气无力地动了几下。増田没理他，对另一颗乳头也是如法炮制，不久两颗都变得坚硬、挺立。  
“シゲ，腿支起来。”  
也许加藤真的以为自己还在梦里，不然没法解释他对増田的言听计从。刚架起双腿，对方的手指便侵入了他最脆弱的隐秘处。还来不及抱怨，増田的嘴又堵了上来……彼此正吻得难解难分，进入身体的手指露出了真正目的——先是慢速再是快速地在秘道内抽插，随后每一下都直击弱点。  
“唔、唔！”  
他想逃，却被増田用手掐住了下巴。秘穴深处炸开的舒畅感既像电流又如羽毛，迅速扩散至四肢，几乎超过他所能承受的极限，他以为自己立时就要昏厥、甚至死去。然后，意识或是被称为“灵魂”的东西有一瞬间离开了他的身体，他觉得自己同那两根教人欲仙欲死的手指融为一体——手指抽离，他重新回到自己的身体，体液随着孔穴的翕动汩汩涌出，仿佛失禁一般。  
“真美……”増田沉下嗓子说，舔了舔下嘴唇，黑夜中的眼睛闪烁着迫切想要吃掉对方的光芒，“可以吗？”他向恋人询问道。  
泪水和睡意让加藤眼前一团模糊，他只得笨拙地点点头。他感觉到有件热而敦实的硬物抵在了自己的洞口，跃跃欲试。空虚感让他不假思索地低喃起来，“快……快宜点……”  
“明白。”  
下一秒，身体被对方的肉芯严严实实地填满，他闷哼着弓起身体，疼痛与满足相伴而生，他双唇微启，不住地喘息。増田入迷地望着身下双眼迷离、口涎横流的恋人，腰不紧不慢地挺进起来，每一次前进都激起一波酥麻的快感，每一次后退都带出一串淫靡的水声，交合处洋洋洒洒滴落透明的爱液。  
你是我的，谁也别想偷走，増田脑中忽然莫名蹦出这么句，初想来有些可笑，但他内心深处清楚，这话是认真的。想着想着，动作也跟着剧烈起来，扶住对方身体的手察觉到了明显的颤抖，耳边不绝哽咽的呻吟。每次突入最深处加藤都会窒息似地大口喘息，好像随时都会坏掉。  
“……貴，”増田听闻怔住了，恋人勉强抬了抬左手，他一手护住，“吻，吻我……”  
可爱的家伙，他心想，迎上难得主动索吻的唇，互相舔舐、吸吮、轻咬，恨不能将对方嚼碎吞进肚。増田腰上也轻快起来，好像在采取那诱人花蕾深处取之不尽的甘美花蜜。  
后半夜的凉意在恋人火热煽情的探戈面前不堪一击，房间里回荡着压抑的喘息呻吟声、清脆的肉体冲撞声，还有教人脸红心跳的液体发泡声，旖旎之梦似乎永远不会醒来……

加藤シゲアキ醒了过来，眼前出现的不是他睁眼后熟悉的环境。他转过头，发现了睡在自己身边的恋人増田貴久，花了几秒钟想起来前一晚増田邀他留下同睡一屋。真不像他会做的事，他想着爬了起来，掀开被子下床，身后传来了哈欠声。  
“早。”他问候道。  
“……早。”増田回道，眼睛直直盯着他。  
他正想问对方怎么了，忽然感觉到屁股有点凉，接着就发现，自己非但没穿内裤，而且大腿内侧还有一小滩湿漉漉的水渍。  
“……昨天怎么了？”  
“欸？不是梦吗？”  
増田一脸无辜地看着他，加藤刚想跳上床好好“教训”他，一迈步，腰便酸疼得差点站不住，只得靠坐在床头。  
“可恶，趁我睡着你都做了什么啊？！”  
“欸？”増田从被窝里起来，挤到他跟前，好声好气道，“真的忘了？”  
加藤转过身瞪着他。  
“那，帮你回忆回忆吧。”  
话未说完便扑倒了对方，加藤拼命挣扎，“放手，谁要记得那种事情！”  
“你说了不算，”増田笑得人畜无害，“问问你的嘴。”  
“唔！”  
周日清晨，的确有数不完的时间可以用来回忆。

**Author's Note:**

> 基友随机报数性癖问卷，计数法中了“义务感”，觉得没什么好写就用另一种计数法追加了“睡奸”……写完发现，义务感其实也挺好吃的，尤其是对做事认真的人来说（嘻


End file.
